Blame it on Ryo
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) Seth Walther |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) October 14, 2001 (En:) February 16, 2002 |continuity= }} Synopsis Rika Nonaka, , Kazu Shioda, and Kenta Kitagawa are waiting at the banner the Tamers placed when they entered the Digital World, hoping that the others will check back there. Rika and Renamon leave to search and tell Kazu and Kenta to wait for them to return. Meanwhile, Takato Matsuki, , Henry Wong, , Jeri Kato and are searching for Rika's group and decide to check the flag. They arrive to find no one there. Guilmon notices Renamon's scent and starts to follow it. Renamon notices that Kazu and Kenta are following her and Rika. Rika gets mad at them, but an extremely fast data stream transports them all to a new area in the clouds which is filled with gears. Rika freaks out at the guys for being useless. They all notice a ticking noise and follow it to a clock. The clock's second hand is stuck so Rika goes to fix it. Clockmon warns Rika not to, but he is too late. All the gears stop moving, then Megadramon appears from beneath the clouds. Renamon attacks, but is hit away. Rika digivolves Renamon into Kyubimon. Kyubimon's attacks fail as well, and she is hit by a missile barrage from Megadramon. Rika catches Kyubimon, and Megadramon dives at them. Suddenly Cyberdramon appears and starts to delete Megadramon. His Tamer Ryo Akiyama appears and stops him from finishing Megadramon off. Cyberdramon ignores Ryo, forcing him to use a whip from his Digivice to stop Cyberdramon. Ryo then introduces himself to Rika. Hagurumon got hit in the fight, but Ryo fixes him. Kazu and Kenta realize that Ryo is Ryo Akiyama, the 'Digimon King'. Meanwhile, Takato's group has reached where Rika's group was hit by a data stream. They decide to check out the building that they arrived at. They find a strange box, which closes up on them and flies away. Elsewhere, is searching for while riding the dragon Deva, . Calumon arrives at the flag, and decides to take it with him. That night Kenta, Kazu, and Ryo are talking, and Ryo talks a bit about his past. Kenta and Kazu start teasing Rika about the fact that Rika always was runner up to Ryo in the Digimon card tournaments. Rika takes off to find a way out on her own while Kazu and Kenta stay with Ryo who plans on going home to the real world soon. Featured characters (1) * (1) * (1) * (1) * (13) |c5= * (10) * (12) * (15) |c6= *'Megadramon' (14) * (16) * (18) * (18) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions Quotes Oh, what I wouldn't give to see that world. It would be fabulous. It would be wonderful! Well, it'd be okay I guess. :—'Clockmon' has an... Interesting speech pattern. Other notes . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *This episode introduces Ryo Akiyama, the only character to travel across two continuities; he also appears in Digimon Adventure 02. *Japanese Title Card: Ryo and Cyberdramon. }} de:Der legendäre Tamer Ryo